Animalistic Urges
by crzy1emo1chick
Summary: There are two 'cursed' families in Japan. They have been feuding for years, almost like a Romeo and Juliet theme except with a different twist. Things would go a little smoother is she weren't too...jealous. OOC YukiXOC MOST LIKELY TO BE REWRITTEN!
1. True Feelings

_**Hello people of FanFiction. I do not know why I am creating a new story but I am, so don't ask! I will try my hardest to update when I can. But I also apologize for not updating ANYTHING in forever. I am sorry, my computer was down and I was soooooooo sad. But anyways, this is my new Fruits Basket story. Name may change. Obviously I don't own it. Please excuse the strange title and summary. It was a split decision. 3 I felt weird submitting this story, so I am sorry if it is all crazy, it has been on my mind for a while so I forgot a lot of what I had planned. And at this moment, it has no SET plot, but one will come up. Also, i didn't have my beta for this one...so again, sorry for mistakes.**_

It was winter and I just wanted to curl up in my blankets and sleep until spring. Too bad I couldn't. Niiro had told me earlier that he had talked to Kana about us going to a public school. At first she had denied the request, but after much talk and bribes, she finally agreed.

Let's start with introductions, shall we? I am Katsune Kobainu, which is pulled from kitsune meaning 'fox' or 'silver fox' and 'small dog', born under the year of the dragon, given the curse of the...red fox. I know, it's weird. Niiro, meaning 'red,' my brother, is cursed by the silver fox. Even weirder. Our father expected him to be the red fox while I to be the silver fox hence the names. The Kobainu family is a lot like the Sohma family, except for the fact that we Kobainu's are cursed by canine animals. The Kobainu's and the Sohma's are rivaling families, so interaction between us is forbidden, but Niiro and I don't care. The Kobainus' 'God', Kana, is much like Akito, possibly just as cruel.

Kana and Akito have known each other since they were little. They have always hated each other. I think it started because one of them stole the other' boyfriend…though, I could be wrong. Our family has a story that goes along with the cursed forms, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember any of it.

Niiro and I are fraternal twins and we have a younger sister, Katana, about twelve. She also has been cursed… by the spirit of a wolf, though her hair and eye color were not as unusual as ours, jet black. Though Niiro and I look almost nothing alike, we are both similar as far as personalities. Niiro, obviously, has shinning silver orbs and dark silver, almost gray, shoulder length hair. I, on the other hand, have been blessed with dark red eyes and a scarlet shade of hair which I kept waist length...There was another thing that was different about the foxes. Every generation, the foxes are always born as fraternal or identical twins... That and every person born under the year of the fox was given the ability to read minds, which is kind of creepy.

Together we had our ears and elsewhere pierced. Niiro had seven in each ear and a barbell through his tongue. Mine was like his, sort of. I had nine piercings filling both sides of the ear cartilage and spider bites and a matching tongue barbell. Okay, maybe it wasn't like his. Though we just had our sixteen birthday and will soon be entering our third year in high school, I found out I was actually small for my age. I didn't let it bother me because I guess I was used to it. Niiro was about five foot nine while I was only five foot one. My shortness also gave me less weight to have to live up to. But I still worked out in Shishou's dojo three times a week.

But back to the matter at hand, today was another chilly day in my life, and I wanted to stay in bed. So I was mad as I was forced out of it. I was in pain from yesterday, though I couldn't remember what happened. Niiro pulled me out of the main house because he had to talk to Shigure, the dog in the Sohma family, and didn't want to go alone. I was dead on my feet as we walked through the town on our way to the house in the middle of the forest. I wish I was Katana, still in bed, sleeping. On my way out, I was about to grab some tequila, to push away the pain, but I found that there was only a swig left in the bottle. It was strange because Niiro and my mother don't drink, so I thought it might have been my father on a drinking binge. I put the bottle back down and grabbed an aspirin for my head anyways.

I was leaning on Niiro, and forcing my legs to move, it was almost like he was carrying me. Then he gave up. He reached around me and threw me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. I still couldn't remember what happened yesterday or why my arm hurt, but I shook it off.

"You are an awesome brother, Ni-Ni."

He laughed, "I better be. I'm taking you to see your boy toy."

My eyes shot open. "That's right; Yuki's going to be there." I pushed myself off of Niiro and took off running. Ah Yuki. His and my relationship was still in the making. Yeah, I knew he liked me and he knows I like him but obviously something was stopping us, Akito. So he and I were kind of...seeing each other but no one was aware…well, maybe the Mabudachi Trio might…and maybe Katana.

I walked up to the door and knocked. There were noises near the door, and soon Shigure slid open and blinked.

"Shigure-bocchan!" I yelled, possibly too loud.

His eyes widened. "Katsune? What are you doing here?"

Niiro approached us, gasping for breath. "How are you so fast?"

"I'm not a mutt, I'm a purebreed." I smiled. "Anyways, Shigure-bocchan, Niiro brought me over so he and you could talk about...a book or something. I came with because I would like a copy of your new one."

A grin spread across Shigure's face. "Of course, come in. I will just take Niiro into my office and we'll have this chat. Oh and Kat, Yuki and the others are on their way home." He led Niiro into a little office and I smiled, slipping off my coat.

Others? From what I know, Yuki and Kyo were sent to live here with Shigure. But he said 'Yuki and the others' that must mean there's more than those two... Maybe Haru or Momiji came to help them? No one else would volunteer to come over. The only thing I could do was to wait...Or I could go snooping around. I like that idea.

I slowly tip-toed out of the room. Hmmm, where would the rooms be? Upstairs. I looked through the first room and was met with...Kyo's stuff, I didn't even want to go through his stuff, I shuttered. The one across from his was Yuki's. I scanned the room, looking at the pictures I had taped on the wall last time we were here of him and me. Before I left I saw something that shocked me.

_...is that the bra I left last time I was here? -Sob- I'm turning him into a pervert, how could I be any more proud?_

I left his room, and was off to the next one that looked like a bedroom. But before I could, I heard Niiro call me.

"Kat! Where are you?"

I skipped down to the bottom of the stairs, smiling. I could now hear the thoughts of five people in the room, Shigure, Niiro, Yuki, Kyo...and a female. That was when my smile faded.

"Where-" Niiro started, though he already knew.

"I...thought I heard a noise."

_**Lie. **_He thought.

I shrugged slightly. _**Bite me**_. I turned around and slid the door open. Before either of the three knew it, I flung myself at Yuki.

"I missed you, Yun-Yun." He soon recovered and wrapped his arms around me.

_**Missed you too, Kat.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few minutes later we were all inside. Yuki and I sat next to each other on the couch with Niiro to the other side of me. Kyo sat by himself on the floor on the other side of the room. I laid my head on Yuki's shoulder and smiled, I missed these people. Yuki placed his hand over mine and let out a small chuckle.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Kyo demanded.

"_**Hi, Kat, how are you today? **_Oh, I am fine, thank you for asking, Kyo." I rolled my eyes. "You good for nothing piece of shit."

"Enough with the crap; if you want a fight; just say so." He growled back.

I shrugged. "Okay, I want a fight. You, me, right here, right now."

_I would love to see that. A midget murdering a cat, I bet PETA will be right on that._

I frowned and gave Niiro the finger. "I am not a midget! I am just…short."

"No fighting in my home." Shigure's voice came from somewhere in the house.

"Don't worry; I'll try not to get blood everywhere. I want to see how quick it'll take his brain to explode."

Tohru, whose name I had recently learned, walked back into the room. I still didn't like her. I didn't like her when I first met her a few weeks ago at their school. I had gone with Momiji and Hatori to check up on them. Her thoughts were too innocent, both then and now. It was impossible. For the past few minutes, Yuki had been telling me, mentally, how she originally came here. Did I mention I still don't like her? Yuki only thought good stuff about her which made me...a little jealous.

We all began talking about one thing or another when it started. I was keeping an ear open to everything everyone said but I was talking to Shigure about his new romance book. The six of us moved to where we were sitting in a small circle, Niiro to the right of me, Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and then Yuki to the left of me.

"I think I'm getting a cold."

I turned immediately to Yuki and had my hand out, ready to check his temperature, but it seemed Tohru was already checking him. I clenched my hand into a fist and bit my lip.

"Th-that's terrible! Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his head. "Let's see...You do feel a little warm."

I bit harder and felt blood on my tongue. Okay, maybe I was more than a little jealous. I stood up abruptly and walked over to slip on my shoes.

"I...I'm going out for a walk, Ni-Ni."

And that was it. I didn't say anything to anyone else. I just walked out. It wasn't until ten minutes later when I realized I had left my jacket inside. I don't even know where I was, just that I was somewhere in the middle of the forest. The tears started to well up in my eyes. What the hell did I do and why? Why do I feel intimidated by this girl I just met?

I started pacing back and forth, feeling the tears slide down my face. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I let out a scream and punched the nearest tree. It wasn't until a few moments later did I realize that it was my injured hand.

"Maybe if you yell 'dammit' a few more times, the universe might let you live peacefully."

I didn't even move as I heard his voice. He sighed walked up behind me as I clutched my hand to my chest. "What happened in there?"

"I don't know. I don't even know her...And I just...She's living with you, doesn't that give me the permission to be a little bit jealous?" And now I was yelling at him? What's wrong with me?

"Why are you jealous of her?"

"Why am I jealous of her?" I cried. "Because…you should be with someone like her…not me! She's smart, beautiful, innocent...she's perfect. But I'm not! I am the opposite. I'm not smart, I'm a smartass, I am barely passing classes, I wouldn't call myself beautiful, obnoxious maybe, but not beautiful. And I am not innocent. That's why you need something better. You need her! But I'm a selfish person; I'm not letting you go. So why am I jealous? Because I love you, Yuki."

He stopped me mid-rant. Well, not him, technically, his lips, mostly, as they crashed against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as his tongue slipped past my lips. I weaved my fingers through his hair. He pushed me against the closest tree and slowly pulled back. He dropped his lips to my neck and sighed.

"She's nothing to me, not like you. You are everything...My whole world, my life. Okay? Kat, I love you too."

"Yun-Yun." I was able to smile past the tears. "I love you."

He laid his head on my shoulder, chuckling softly. "I love you too, Kat, and nothing, no one can change that, believe me." The tears were falling silently now. He tightened his grip on my waist and nuzzled my neck. I hid my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you Kat, I love you and only you. You are so smart, and beautiful, don't you dare think otherwise. You are not innocent, I cannot deny that," he chuckled, "but that is one of the many things I love about you."

"Dammit, Yun-Yun, it's things like that that make me feel like jelly when I'm around you. There are times when we are together when I feel like a different person. I want to stay that way." _Please don't leave me_.

We stood there for quite some time. I almost forgot we were in the middle of the forest when he sighed.

"We should probably head back soon; I have school in the morning."

I sighed and began twisting his hair in a circular motion. "That reminds me, come the new school year, Niiro and I will be attending Kaibara High."

"Finally able to get out of the house?"

"Finally...You do realize this means I will be at your school for the next few weeks...I could be worse, I could be like Kagura...or like Haru." I muttered closing my eyes. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay in his arms.

_**I don't expect anything less.**_ "Are you ready to go now?"

I shook my head. "No...Too cozy." He didn't say anything for a long moment. I don't recall if I fell asleep then and what happened next. The next time I opened my eyes, Yuki was carrying me on his back. How did I get here? I truly didn't care, so I tightened my grip on him. The last thing I remembered before I fell back asleep was telling him once more, "I love you."

_**I love you too.**_

_**You might think this chapter is going fast, but the thing is, they've known each other all their life and I had to get out their feelings before Motoko and her minions appear. Love y'all, bye. Another thing, I changed a LOT in a little amount of time, so if something doesn't add up or make sense, feel free to message me/leave the question in a review**_


	2. She Knows!

_** I am back! Still don't ownnnn! There was a little added to the first chapter at last minute so things might be weird. But I don't care.**_

I woke up in my bed and smiled. I had a _very _nice dream last night. It started off horrible when I found out there was this new girl living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo, uh, Tohru? Yeah, the same lady from the fair they had, but now she was living with them… So things were tense causing me to run off. Yuki found me in the middle of the forest and there we admitted out true feelings for each other. And then after that...everything turned naughty. Yuki walked me home and, I couldn't remember why, but Yuki had stayed. Then, he was the gentleman he always is and helped me into my room. We talked a little, and then he told me to go to sleep. But I was too horny to, so...it went on from there. It seemed so real, I actually wish it wasn't a dream. The smile turned to a frown as I clenched my hand into a fist and winced.

I yawned and rolled over, laying my head on the closest pillow. I groaned. The pain was getting worse, and I was getting cold. I tightened my blankets around me and realized I was completely naked under them. That was weird; I usually change into my pajamas, even when I'm a little tipsy. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I made sure I was covered before I granted them entrance. Then...Yuki walked in, with a glass in one hand and some small pills in the other.

He walked up to the bed and sat on the side. He held up the little pills, "aspirin. You okay?"

"No." I shook my head. "My hand hurts. What happened?" I rolled over and gave Yuki some room to lie down

"What do you remember?"

I shook my head...then I remembered I was naked. But at the moment I didn't care. Yuki pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. I felt the tears start up again. I began my story of the dream I had last night, which I was starting to get the feeling wasn't actually a dream. At the end, he shook his head.

"Most of that did happen. I brought you home, but it didn't get that far...Yeah, I am a guy, but as we were lying in bed and you were undressing, I knew I couldn't do that. You had too much on your mind," he lowered his voice, in case Niiro was close by, "and when I take you, I want you to be lucid, screaming my name and not worrying about other things."

I nearly choked on the pills as they went down. Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"You passed out as soon as you shed the clothes. I couldn't leave you like this. He continued talking and I looked up at the clock. It was only five. Everyone else would probably still be asleep. But Yuki had to get back to Shigure's soon. "So I spent the night at the floor in a make-shift bed Niiro helped me make."

Niiro knew of this? I might get a talk because of this...whatever. I laid my head on Yuki's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to stay here with me when you were also sick. I should have been the one helping you. You, Kyonkichi, and Tohru have that endurance run today."

"Hey, I'll be okay. I just worry about you."

The tears were almost gone, but they soon started slipped down my cheeks again. "I love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." He murmured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuki had to leave several minutes later. I was sad but he knew I would be at the school later. I cleaned up and took a quick shower. Afterwards, did some cleaning around the house before leaving. About two hours later I had dressed in my clothes for the day and was out of the house with Niiro by my side.

"So what happened last night?"

I shook my head. "Long story...Bluntly, I Yun-Yun and I confessed our feelings after we met up in the forest…and I punched a tree." He just laughed loudly. "Okay, enough, we have to go before Kana sees us."

Sure enough, we made it to Kaibara high just in time to watch the others getting ready for their run.

"They are really lovely."

"So long and slender...Yuki-kun's legs."

Their voices...their thoughts...someone I hated more than Tohru. I'll deal with them later, because I found Yuki!

"Honda-san, what are you doing talking to Yuki-kun like you're fast friends? It's time for the girls to start running! Now, let's get a move on!" They way she attacked Tohru made me think she wasn't a friend. That was not cool, she couldn't do that! They set up to run so I decided I would have a talk with 'unnamed girl' later. I snuck up behind Yuki and covered his eyes.

"Next time you want to sneak up behind someone, remember, standing off to the side, staring, might not be too sneaky, Kat."

I shrugged, removing my hands. "Seems like you have a little fan club, Prince Yuki."

"Please don't call me that." He sighed.

"Why? Does Prince Yun-Yun not like people calling him a prince?"

"If I am a prince, you must be my princess." He snickered, grabbing me by the waist.

I could hear the venom and hatred in the girl's thoughts. _**How dare she?**_

_**Who is she?**_

_**Who does she think she is?**_

I'll show you who I am. I crushed my lips to Yuki's, surprising him. The shock soon wore off and he started kissing back. I pulled back moments later, grinning.

_**Any special reason for the kiss?**_

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend? Now, take care and go beat Kyonkichi. Remember, I love you and only you." I winked. "Now, I have to go before you teacher finds out, one, I'm a girl, two, I am not dressed for this, and three, I don't go here."

I gave him one more kiss before he had to go get started. Niiro stepped up beside me and shook his head.

"Don't question my motives. I wanted the girls here to realize that Yun-Yun is taken and to back off." I crossed my arms, glaring at the girls as they glared back.

Niiro grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "We have company."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niiro and I started running before the others and possibly shocked many by speed.

_**Who's here?**_ I asked.

_**Who's been missing for the past few days?**_

My eyes widened, "No way! What's he here for?"

_**I don't know, he wasn't thinking about it. He's about a fourth of a mile up ahead.**_

We soon caught up with Hatsuharu. It was hard to miss his white hair. He was just relaxing in the grass near a bridge towering over a small body of water.

"Yo, Haru. What are you doing here?" Niiro questioned, kicking his side.

Haru looked up and chuckled. "Hey, what's up?"

People started coming our way so I pulled Niiro down, slipping into one of the oncoming guys. During everyone's confusion Niiro pulled my out of everyone's way. I had poofed into a medium, almost small, red fox.

I trotted over to the water and dunked my head in it. Niiro walked up from the left and chuckled. _**Fuck. You. Nii-san.**_

_**Sorry, but that's Yuki's job.**_

As I resurfaced I growled at him. "Not funny, Nii." He didn't answer, just picked me up and made his way back over to Haru.

"You okay, Squirt?" He asked.

I barred my teeth. "Stop with the 'Squirt.' I'm older than you."

"I hope he's alright."

I knew that voice! What was she doing here? Oh...this is her route...I knew that. Haru looked up as well as Niiro. I dragged my clothes back to the rest of them by my teeth.

"I-I'm sorry! Y-your hair is so white...I thought you were an old man...and maybe you were in trouble. It was my mistake! I'm sorry!" She then looked around and saw Niiro and me. I was rolling around in the grass, trying to dry off. "Um, Niiro-san, what are you doing here?"

_**Fine, just forget about me!**_ I hissed in my head.

_**She doesn't know you're a fox.**_ Niiro replied. Oh...duh.

Niiro shrugged. "Just taking a break from life and sitting here with Hatsuharu."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

I hissed, causing Tohru to turn.

"Did that pile of clothes just..."

Niiro didn't let her finish before he picked up my clothes, with me under them, and tossed us over his head...and into the water. The clothes just fell behind him but because I weighted heavier than them, I went flying...into the water.

"It's nothing, Honda-san."

Haru looked up. "I hear voices." He stood to his feet. "They're running this way." As Haru set up...something...I doggy paddled my way back to shore. I really, really hate Niiro.

_**You know, it's amazing how I keep running into members of the Sohma family...I wonder...I wonder if this person is also part of the zodiac...**_

I changed back and stood to my feet, my eyes going wide. "SHE KNOWS! YOU THREW ME INTO A LAKE, BUT SHE KNOWS!" It took me some time before I realized that I was completely naked and by twisting my foot in a strange way, I slipped back into the water.

"I didn't know she knew!" Niiro threw his hands up in defense. When I looked back to Haru, I noticed Kyo on the floor and Yuki jogging up behind him. While they were all busy Niiro walked my clothes over to my, chuckling all the way. I dressed quickly before anyone could notice our disappearance and we slipped back with the others.

This set off Kyo. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR? RIGHT WHEN I HAD FINALLY PASSED YUKI..."

"I had no choice. You wouldn't have stopped any other way." Haru shrugged.

Niiro was so getting it later.

_**What am I getting? Candy? Yay!**_

I shook my head, shaking off the excess water the way any dog would do. I was still drenched in water. Tohru and Yuki finally looked our way. Yuki bit his lip to stop from laughing, and shook his head.

"Honda-san," Yuki started. There he goes being all formal and nice to her. "You know Niiro Kobainu and his twin, both whom are a year older than us, Katsune-san, my...girlfriend."

Not only was Tohru shocked, but so were Haru and Kyon. No one said anything for a while but a huge grin spread across my face. That was the first time he actually called me that.

"And this is Hatsuharu. He's a year younger than we are. He's a third-year in middle school. Haru, this is Tohru Honda-san.

Both Haru and Tohru bowed. Soon, after some talking, everyone thought it would be a better idea if we all went somewhere more...private. Thoughts ran through my head when someone said that, Niiro just shook his head.

_**Just somewhere that's not on the course.**_ He confirmed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We went somewhere more private and they started their conversation. You didn't have to a mind reader to know this was going to go bad, fast. Haru only came for a fight with Kyo. This would take a while so I snuggled up beside Yuki.

"Well, what do you want?" Kyo asked.

"A fight. I wanted to challenge you at New Year's, but you skipped out. So I came to find you. Let's do it."

"W-wait a minute! I'm in the middle of an important race!"

"But it took me three days to get here!"

"That's because you got lost!"

"Forget it. Let's fight!"

I sighed, "talking about New Year's…is this the reason you were there?" There was an awkward silence.

"Well, to tell you the truth…"

"I think its better that I don't know for sure. I can keep thinking that you actually were there. I was unable to sneak out of my house anyways, Kana kept a close eye on everyone. That was actually the first time I saw my mother in months." This was true; I usually don't stay home long enough to see her. I am usually out of the house by the time that she wakes up and I don't return until late.

The four of us just stood and watched. I was happy where I was beside Yuki, so I decided to get some shut-eye. I then blocked everyone out until I heard the inevitable.

"Look! I said I won't - and I won't! Just go home-"

Something interrupted Kyo, something that sounded like a crash. Then Black Haru started talking.

"Blahdy blah blah! Enough with your damn yapping! A _real _man answers any challenge. But then, _you're _just a **kitten**."

They did start fighting but no one paid them any attention...I sneezed and Yuki coughed, but there wasn't much else. Haru stopped talking to Kyo and turned to Yuki.

"Don't just stand there watching Yuki. Today you will be **mine**."

I growled loudly. If he didn't stop touching Yuki, there would be some bloodshed.

"He's much **worse** than Kagura." Yuki looked up at Haru who was holding Yuki's chin. "And what are you going to do once you have me?"

"I know what I'm going to do if he does that again." I hissed. Both Yuki and Niiro snickered, Tohru just looked lost.

"Honda-san," Yuki began. "This looks like it's going to take a while. Why don't you go on ahead?"

"B-but...!"

"Oh yeah, If you keep putting me off, I'll take out my frustrations on your little girlfriend over there." Haru threatened.

"Huh? You'll what?"

Haru chuckled. "Some of thiiiiis and some of thaaat...And then something else too!" Yuki and Tohru didn't hear his threat but Niiro and I did. I shook my head, laughing softly.

They continued to fight and there was some bloodshed but no one paid them much attention.

"Um...um...um..." Tohru looked scared.

"Leave them alone, Honda-san. Just let them fight it out. Besides..." He smiled, "there's no way I'm getting in the middle of that."

I chuckled and stood to my feet, my hands balled into fists. "I will." Before I could jump at one of them, Yuki grabbed my waist.

"Ignore them...So what happened to make you transform earlier?" He whispered.

I blinked. "Staying out in the middle of the night was romantic but was not a good idea. That plus my immune system is bad in the first place. So I'm guessing my body was too tired of trying to get better...and POOF." I waved my arms as I made the noise. He continued to stare at me. "Fine, I ran into someone and Niiro was able to get me out of the way before anyone got suspicious."

Niiro walked up to us and sighed, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "I should probably take this one home. We have to talk to Haa-san about the unnecessary levels of alcohol in the house and in her blood system." I frowned. What about alcohol? I haven't had anything to drink in the past few months.

_**I can't leave him like this. He needs me!**_

_**Oh, relax. He can take care of himself for an hour.**_ Niiro replied.

_**That's not the point. I told him it's my responsibility to take care of him when he's like this. He watched over me last night when I was out of it, now -**_

I didn't even finish my thoughts before Yuki collapsed. Tohru started calling his name, over and over. I was pushing Niiro, trying to get him to let go of me. He didn't, he just held me tighter. Haru went to check him, but I couldn't see what for. The tears covered my sight.

_**Let me go.**_

Haru stood up. "I'll call the main house..." Yuki didn't let him finish. He grabbed Haru's leg.

"You don't want me to call the main house...do you?"

I didn't see what happened next. Niiro pulled me out of it, dragging me away from everyone. He placed his hand on my neck. I knew what he was doing but I wasn't quick enough to escape. He found the pressure point quick and easy, and I lost my balance…and my consciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Niiro's POV**_

She fainted. Now it will be easier to take her home...But then she'll probably get mad that I didn't take her back to Shigure's to keep an eye on Yuki. And that is why I followed the others back to Sensei's place. Yuki was currently lying on his bed, still human, with Kat curled up next to him. I envy them, finding love so soon in life...When will my fair maiden appear? Or have I already met her? ...I really hope it's not Kagura...


	3. Valentines Day

**Well, I realized a few mistakes and changed just some spelling…I accidentally put 'feline' instead of 'canine' and other simple stuff like that.**

_**Animalistic Urges**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Kat's POV**

Valentine's Day, the day dedicated to lovers and such, oh what a wonderful day. Niiro and I were the only ones in the hallway at the moment; he was keeping an eye out for anybody that could be lurking the halls while I broke into Yuki's locker. My eye twitched when I finally got it open. I was met with chocolates pouring out like I only thought could happen in manga. Niiro chuckled at my facial expression as I attempted to dispose of all the chocolates. I emptied all of the 'gifts' from Yuki's fans into the wastebasket, replacing theirs with my own.

"Do you have to throw them all away? I wanted one." Niiro whined.

I shook my head. "Just you wait…I bet when everyone else shows up, you will be swamped by those of the female gender." I stared into Yuki's locker with a smile. "There…all done."

Niiro stepped up behind me, his chocolate gifts in a bag. "Do you think she's going to be here?"

"Who?" I muttered, rummaging through my own bag for the presents for the other Sohma's.

"You know…Tohru's one friend…the Yankee…Uo."

I raised an eyebrow at my brother, "eh, why?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "She's kinda cute."

Ah, that would make sense. Ever since Niiro had met Uo, she was all he thought about. I can't say that I was any better; Yuki had been on my mind constantly.

I looked up over at Niiro just as he was sneaking the top chocolate out of the trash bin. Shaking my head, I snatched it from his hand. "Nii, that's nasty, that was in the trash."

"So? It was on top, it's not like I was digging through the trash to get it." He tried to steal the candy back but I held it just out of reach.

"No, you can wait until we get home."

Niiro continued to try and grab the chocolates but I kept sliding away from his grasp. Just as he had cornered me against the lockers, I heard the others thoughts. I slipped away from Niiro and jumped at the on-comers. I should have paid attention a tad bit more. There was a puff of smoke and a hand picked me up by my fur. I was thrown into Yuki's open locker, and as I looked up, the door shut in my face. I wrapped around Yuki's gift and stared at the door, hoping it would open soon. The voices outside were deeper than they should be for Yuki, Kyo, and the girls. I could hear Niiro apologize to the guys and the sound of clothes rustling.

More thoughts could be heard, this time it was actually Yuki, Kyo and the girls. I grabbed the present in my mouth and sat near the door of his locker, waiting. The lock was being opened by someone, hopefully Yuki; otherwise, we'd be screwed.

The door opened and I met Yuki's eyes. The shock was evident on his face. I plopped the candies in front of him, grinning. Before I could say anything the door was slammed in my face once more. I growled; how dare he? I looked down, the door wasn't completely shut and I could see a sliver of the outside.

"Hmmm, it looks like someone had already removed rival candies." I could see through Hana's eyes that everyone was staring at the trash bin. Using this time, I pushed the door open with my paw and leapt out of the locker. Niiro tossed me some clothes and pushed me into the girl's bathroom, or what he thought was the girl's bathroom. I pushed out of the restrooms, eyes shut, running to the other room.

_**I saw nothing!**_ I yelled mentally.

I sat inside the empty restroom and only had to wait a second or two before I poof-ed back to my original form. I was able to dress quickly and slip out of the bathroom, sliding up behind Niiro. "Yes, who could have done that? Ruining someone's chocolates like that…it's horrible." I shook my head.

Tohru and Kyo were the only ones that jumped at my arrival. Uo and Hana raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"Really, Kat? Who would you image would have done that?" Niiro sighed.

I shrugged. "Me."

Hana reopened Yuki's locker and shook her head. "Just one present…I kind of wanted to see the chocolates pour out of the locker like '_dosa-dosa'._"

"I doubt it really happens like that in real life." Kyo muttered.

"Actually...it did. Nearly drowned in them…" I gently bit down on my tongue ring and started playing with it. I grabbed the chocolates from Yuki's locker and handed them to him, with a slight blush on my cheeks. "For you."

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Love," he whispered in my ear. This made me blush harder.

Niiro bent down and picked up the fallen chocolates. I grabbed them from his grasp, shaking my head.

_**But, I want those chocolates!**_ He thought loudly.

_**No. Not for you. These are for those dirty whores trying to get into Yuki's pants**_.

He couldn't hold back the laugh. The others stared at us in confusion. I shrugged. "The chocolates…" I held them up…Then an idea came to mind. "Kyo, these are for you."

He had a questioning look on his face but took the candies. "What are these for?"

_**I don't think he knows what today is…**_

I giggled. _**Doubt it; he wouldn't be here if he did…**_

I ignored his question and turned back to Yuki.

"Fine, don't answer me then." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Niiro chuckled and stepped up towards Uo and Hana. He had a slight blush on his cheeks as he pulled out a red and white wrapped candy bag, handing it to Uo. "Uh…this is for...you."

"Huh…oh, well…thank you, Niiro." The same blush reddened Uo's cheeks.

I snuck a quick kiss, pressing my lips to Yuki's. "It seems our little Nii-Nii has a crush." I giggled. _**What about Hana?**_

"Oh yeah…" He pulled out another wrapped candy and handed it to Hana. "I wish you both a wonderful holiday." He also gave Tohru one before walking back over to me.

"Kat…I have your present back at the house. I didn't expect you two to come today." Yuki sighed.

"When are we not stalking you?" Niiro chuckled.

"…True…"

Niiro's eyes met mine and he nodded. "Well, we should leave now. We must get back before Kana realizes we are gone."

I frowned. I was very tempted to kidnap Yuki to an empty classroom and have my way with him…but I guess Niiro was right.

Niiro shuttered. "The images…" He hissed. I rolled my eyes, kissing Yuki again.

"I'll talk to you guys later…" Just as I was about to walk away, a few females turned the corner. As soon as they saw Yuki, they swooned.

"Ohmygosh, its Prince Yuki."

"He's so wonderful."

"So beautiful."

I glared at the girls. "You know what; I think I should stay…Protect 'Prince Yuki' for the evil dragon whores, if you know what I mean…"

This caused all of the others to laugh; I couldn't see why…I was serious about this. They're just evil cunts, and all they want is to get into his pants.

Hana grabbed Tohru's hand, dragging her away. "We have to get to class. Goodbye Yuki, Niiro, Kat…You comin', Uo?

She nodded. "In a minute…"

Hana nodded and dragged Tohru towards their class. We waved goodbye, me never moving my glare away from the gushing females.

_**Kat, stop sending death glares to them. They didn't do anything.**_ Yuki thought.

"Not yet…But remember I'll be here under a minute to kick some slutty ass, if need be." I gently kissed Yuki again and winked. "We'll be over at Shigure's by the time school gets out…maybe."

Niiro shook his head. "No…but we will be there tonight."

"Fine…" I pressed my lips to Yuki's once more before waving goodbye. I turned to pull my brother away just as he received a kiss from Uo. It was a simple check peck, but it was still cute.

"Thank you again, for the present." They were both blushing right now.

"So cute…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We weren't able to actually leave for another twenty minutes. As soon as we started to walk away, one of the girls began to make a move. It seemed we had a problem, so I had to put her in her place…some butt was kicked. We had to sneak out before we were caught. I mean, hey, I still wanted to go to this school next year.

But now, my hand was hurting a lot more than it had earlier.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were almost to the Sohma main house, which was strange.

"Hatori. We have to talk to him, and you have to get that hand checked out."

"I…how did you know?"

He chuckled. "I'm your twin, how could I not know?"

We snuck onto the property and into Hatori's office. That's where we were waiting when he and Momiji walked through the door.

"Katsune!"

"Momiji!"

He jumped at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why are you guys here?

Niiro ignored Momiji and turned to Hatori who simply stared at us. "Haa-san, can you check out her hand? It's been bothering her."

"No it hasn't, don't blow things out of proportion…"

He glared at me, "Kat, I can hear what you are thinking. I am not blowing things out of proportion, I know how you feel."

Hatori nodded. He walked over to me and gently grabbed my right hand. "Is it this one?" I could only nod. He felt around, asking if any of it hurt. It all did. "Something might be broken, what exactly happened?"

I opened my mouth but found that I couldn't reply. Niiro sighed and began explaining. As he spoke, I was shocked, how could I not remember this?

"She and I were at Kana's…Kat and Kana got into a little spat and fists were thrown."

"How little was this spat?"

"We were kicked out of her room, there was blood everywhere…The hand was mostly because Kat kept punching Kana in the face."

I stared up at Niiro in shock. This didn't happen…Did it? Why don't I remember it?

"Wow; that sounds intense…" Momiji mumbled. "What started it?"

"I think they were fighting about Yuki."

I clenched my hands into fists, then immediately regretted it. "Why don't I remember this?"

Hatori sighed. "The brain has a way of blocking harmful memories."

_**And if that doesn't work, people come to Hatori.**_ Niiro shook his head.

Hatori opened his work bag and dug around for some bandages. "I can do a few tests, but I'm almost certain something is broken. I can get you a hard cast but I'll have to wrap it up until then…You'll have to keep it in a sling for a few months." He went on about how to take care of my hand now that it'll be in a soft, and soon to be hard, cast. Take care while showering, no strenuous activities…yada-yada-yada. "The more permanent cast won't be off until you start back at the high school."

"Well…this just means while you and Yuki won't really have any real romance time."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We spent some more time at Hatori's office, Niiro talking to Haa while Momiji told me all about his week. Hatori made sure to give Niiro my pain medication rather than myself, knowing that I might 'forget' and not take it. Niiro and I left soon after, heading straight to Shigure's place. As we were a few blocks away, I removed the sling from around my neck and stuffed it into my jacket pocket.

"Hatori said-"

"Don't care. The damn thing is uncomfortable."

"It's going to get a lot worse when it comes time to put on the actual hard cast."

I groaned. It was annoying and painful already!

We were almost at Shigure's and we were able to hear everyone's thoughts. I chuckled when I heard Kagura. It wasn't exactly a surprise that she was here, both Niiro and I had expected that she would want to give Kyo a present or something. I kinda didn't want to go inside now, Kagura sorta scared me.

Niiro nodded to me, "I'll make sure Kagura isn't causing a fuss before you go inside...Things do get a tad carried away when you two are in the same room...Her and Rin. "

"Ugh, Rin…"

_**Not to mention, Rin and Kagura in the same room as you.**_

I shuttered, "That would be horrible. Too much estrogen."

I felt strange simply standing outside so I climbed up and laid on a lower branch. Niiro shook his head at me. "So strange." He knocked and was let inside by Shigure. He met my gaze and nodded. _**Kagura?**_

I nodded in return. For some strange reason, I was unable to get along with any of the female Sohma's...Except Kisa! She was a cute and wonderful little girl. I leaned closer to the house, hoping to eavesdrop. I should have just minded my own business. I could see through Niiro's eyes and thoughts exactly what was happening.

_"Hey, Kagura, what are you doing here?" _Niiro chuckled, knowing obviously. He sat down next to Yuki and grinned.

Kagura jumped._ "That's right!"_ She turned to Kyo and smiled._ "I came to ask if Kyo would like to go somewhere with me tomorrow, so I can give him my chocolates on that special day."_

Kyo twitched._ "What the-"_

Tohru walked in and I found myself unconsciously growl._ "Oh, you mean like a date?"_

Kagura blushed._ "Huh? Oh...oh no...Tohru-kun…! You say it so bluntly, it's embarrassing."_

_"You're kidding me, no way."_ Kyo groaned.

_"__**You'll do it!**__" _

Even I flinched from where I sat. Dammit, Kagura.

_"__**I said no!**__ Why would I do something like that with someone like you?"_

_"That's...so cruel." _Tears sprang to her eyes._ "You could at least...be a little nicer." _

Kyo fell to his knees._ "Ugh, don't cry…."_

I laughed. Kagura did more than simply scare the innocent.

_"ugh! I can't watch any longer. If you must make out, please do it elsewhere." _Shigure waved a hand.

Kagura looked up at Kyo in hope. "_Why don't we do this...? We'll invite Yun-chan and Tohru-kun and make it a double date!"_

My eye twitched. Excuse me...? I moved to jump off the branch to run inside, but slipped. My foot got caught on some leaves and sticks making me hang down from the tree upside-down.

_"Oh, that would be great! Sounds like fun!" _Shigure chuckled._ "Except for the fact that our little Yun-Yun is taken."_

I could see Kagura jump in surprise._ "Oh really? Yun-Yun has finally found someone?"_

_"In fact, it's Kat." _Niiro grinned._ "She's actually right outside." _

I started struggling, the blood was rushing to my head and it was getting harder to breathe. Niiro took the lead and led everyone out to the front of the house. His eyes widened when he noticed the mess I was in.

I waved at them. "Hey, guys...What's up?"

Niiro stared at me in concussion. "How did this happen?"

"It was very simple, this tree doesn't like me."

Niiro walked over to assist me, Yuki right behind him. Niiro reached the tree first and was quickly able to untie the braches from around my ankle. Yuki was able to catch me before I hit the ground.

"So...what did I miss?" I grinned, a blush covering my cheeks.


	4. Filler

Foxxy 4

Tuesday, January 24, 2012

4:31 PM

Animalistic Urges

Chapter 4

Katsune's POV

"Well, we could always do a triple date…" Niiro shrugged.

I stared at Niiro. "We? Who is this 'we'?"

Kagura jumped up behind me and onto my back. "You, me, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Niiro, silly."

I shrugged her off my back, letting her fall to the floor. "That wouldn't be a date, retards; it's a group of 'friends' going out on a day dedicated to 'lovers', as Kagura so kindly puts it."

"You cunt." Kagura grabbed my leg and pulled me down with her. I landed on my wrist, twisting it in an awkward position.

_**"You cunt! You can't do this!" She pushed me, trying to show her dominance. **_

_**"This is my life, not yours, I can do what I want." **_

_**She chuckled. "It doesn't matter, there is another female in the picture. And, let's face it, he wouldn't love you anyways." She turned towards me and grinned.**_

_**My hands were clenched into fists and my nails were digging into my skin. I had had enough of Kana. Before she could open her mouth to say anything else, I swung my fist, hitting her jaw. **_

I pushed myself back to my feet, taking a step away from Kagura.

"Don't touch me...I don't like you. No one likes you. " I spun around on my heel and pushed past Shigure on my way inside. The tears fell down my cheeks as my wrist started to throb in pain. I started walking up the stairs but stopped and turned towards the kitchen. Niiro beat me to the freezer; he held up a bag of ice.

"What happened out there?" He muttered, handing me the bag. I held it against my wrist and choked back a sob.

"I hate her."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I sobbed into his shirt. "Kagura? It wasn't that bad..."

"No! Not Kagura. Kana...I hate her. I've been having flashes of our conversation all day, but none of it pieced together...not until Kagura pulled me down. When I bent my wrist, I was unable to think of the pain. The only thing I could think of was her."

I felt someone else walk into the room. Niiro moved but this person, Yuki, replaced his spot. I clung to Yuki as if my life depended on it. The tears that flowed freely stained his shirt but he didn't care; he simply held me closer.

"I'm sorry for being such a fuck-up." I whispered. "I only ruin everything."

"You're not a fuck-up." he replied. "We all have our own problems, but we can work them out together...What happened with you and Kana?"

"We...had a falling out." He held my bandages hand in his, and I chuckled. "That was my own fault...things got physical. I might have been the first to throw punches."

Yuki shook his head "What were you arguing about?"

"Nothing really. Kana was just being Kana." I looked away. He would obviously know I was lying but it was worth a shot. Maybe he'd drop it…

He didn't. "I can't help if you don't let me in."

I sighed. "I don't know, exactly. I didn't even know before today that she and I spoke. It was Niiro who brought it up to Hatori. Haa said that my mind had blocked out the memory of it happening. As the day is going on, I see more and more flashes of what has happened. Niiro doesn't even know all of what happened...he said that he came in during the middle of the fight."

He pulled back to meet my eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then he finally smiled. "We should get going. The others are about to come in."

"Mhmm…" I nodded. "They think we've had enough time to ourselves." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed and broke apart only seconds before the others slid through the door.

Kagura was the last to walk in, looking down. Kyo, Niiro, and Shigure walking into the other room while Tohru and Kagura stood in the middle of the walkway. I pulled away from Yuki and slowly walked up to the girls.

"Kagura...You know how I feel about apologizes...how I feel they show weakness." I bit my lip. "But...I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I could blame it on Kana and my problems...but that doesn't change anything. I don't...hate you, I'm not all that into you, but I don't hate you. The things I said were childish and I need to grow up. I'm sorry. Would you...Could you possible forgive me?" Ohmygosh. I was able to say that without a snarky comment or any yelling. And I apologized and asked for forgiveness…

Kagura looked up and within seconds, there was a smile spread wide across her face. "Of course, Silly! All is forgiven." She wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled. I grimaced at the contact; I couldn't breathe and I couldn't feel my hand, but as long as she was happy...I guess I could take it.

I could feel the stare of everyone's eyes on my back. Kagura tightened her grip, and, slowly, I wrapped my arms around her waist. After a minute, I sighed. "I really can't breathe...Could you possibly...I don't know...Remove me...from this death grip?" I gasped out.

She let go, stepping back a few feet, the grin still on her face. I could hear Niiro chuckle from the other room. _**Good job, Kat, for being the bigger person. **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We ended up having the Tripe Date the following day, my way of apologizing to Kagura. The six of us decided to go to the theaters while Shigure went to the Main House to give out the candies Tohru had gotten for them. Even though Niiro was more in like with Tohru's friend than he is with her, he treated her like a gentleman. Simply by the look on their faces, anyone could tell they were having a great time. Yuki made sure I stayed by his side the whole time we were out, because of my breakdown yesterday, or at least that's what he had said. I didn't mind, this day was all about me and him. Kyo...well, Kyo was the only one that wasn't really having a great day. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he would rather be here with someone else, namely Tohru.

After the movie, the three couples walked around town, searching for something to do. Kagura was clinging to Kyo, Kyo kept zooning out, Yuki and I held hands, Tohru and Niiro simply stood close. Tohru and Kagura were gushing about the movie and Niiro and Yuki would insert their opinions every once and a while. We decided to stop and get something to eat, agreeing on a simple nearby restaurant. The rest of the day was quick, fun, and, at one moment, it became sexual. It wasn't helping by being surrounded by the others all day, so I couldn't sneak off with Yuki.

By the time we arrived back at Shigure's house, it was getting dark. Kagura said her goodbyes and gave hugs to everyone, taking her leave. Kyo went up to the roof and crashed. Shigure had still not returned so the rest of us stayed out in he front room. I sat next to my brother and Tohru next to him, with Yuki laying, his head resting on my lap.

This is exactly how we spent the following weeks. When they were at school, Niiro and I either stalked them or studied ourselves. I haven't spoken to Kana since that day, and no one has mentioned her name. Niiro forced me back to Hatori's when he got a call from him, saying it was time for another check up. He wanted to be sure that there was no break. When Hatori found out that I was not using the sling, he was angry... Well he wasn't, his thoughts were.

"So no cast?" I questioned.

"No, no cast. It's a simple sprain." _**Although I doubt it was like that a few days ago. These two have incredible healing abilities. **_"Keep using the sling for another week or so to restrict movement."

Niiro chuckled. _**Keep using the sling….I don't think I've seen you use it once. **_"Thanks Hatori."

"Yeah, thanks Haa." I grinned.

"It's not a problem. And thank you." I can see the changes in Yuki. He's loosening a little."

I blushed and Niiro smiled. "There's a change in Kat too...I don't think she would have challenged Kana about the Sohma's before...And I don't think she would have blushed like that before, either."

"Just wait until you admit to liking someone…" You're not the one that's going to get hurt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was currently mid-March when they started studying for their finals. Niiro and I had stopped coming over as often to let them study in peace, but it was Tohru that stopped that. She missed our company and the feeling of energy in the house...apparently, studying for exams turns you into a zombie. With our time stalking them at school, Niiro has gotten a lot closer to Arisa than he had originally planned. We both knew this would not end well with Kana, but shrugged it off. Things were surprisingly going rather well, but it can't always be like that.

One day, while at the high school, we were stopped by the Student Body President. He didn't stay long, but the whole time he was there, he annoyed me. He kept asking questions as to why we were always seen roaming the halls and campus, he wondered if this was my real hair color, and if so, was I related to Kyo and Yuki...he didn't stop at that. When he found out, the Sohma's and I had no blood relation, he started flirting with me! I had to keep away from him and hope that Yuki nor Niiro caught him doing so. Though, I wasn't the only one that was often asked out, Niiro had his share of phone numbers. In fact, the few times Arisa saw this, I could have sworn I detected jealousy.

On this particular day, Niiro and I were at Shigure's, the two of them talking about some book Niiro had in mind. I felt strange being here, considering both of them were such perverts and they were in the middle of writing their 'Masterpiece'. I was stuck in the main room all alone while they moved to Shigure's study. I had brought some homework type stuff I had to finish for my homeschooling, something about advanced trig or whatnot. I spent half an hour on number seven before I gave up. Shigure walked in with Niiro right on his tail, both grinning.

"Shigure...you are a genius." Niiro gushed.

"Stop...you're making me blush." Shigure giggled.

I shook my head. They were a bunch of retards. I pulled the sling over my head and threw it across the room. Niiro gave me a look as he walked over to where I was sitting. I shook my head.

"I don't care. It holds me back." I muttered.

He ignored me and read over my worksheet. "You working on history, I see."

"No. It's-" I looked over his shoulder and sighed. "That would make sense as to why I couldn't understand it." I closed the books and stood to my feet. "How is your work coming?"

Shigure skipped into the room. "Wonderful. Niiro helped me finish my manuscript and I added to his. My editor will be over in a few days to pick it up."

I nodded, staring at him. He stared back. "Well...can I read it?"

"Are you of legal age?" He wondered.

"Uh...no?"

"Then you can't read it."

I was confused. "But...Nii-Nii isn't of legal age...and he wrote it!"

Niiro pulled out a pencil and started working on his own work. Shigure went back to his study, ignoring my shouts of confusion. I gave up on him and attempted to get back to my own work. Niiro finished his rather quickly and started helping me with mine. I couldn't concentrate on the subject so he gave up, taking the paper from me and doing it himself. I was so absorbed in the thoughts of my dream last night. Actually, it wasn't so much of a dream as it was a memory.

_**"You fight like a little bitch!" I screamed out as she was finally able to land a punch.**_

_**She roared out in rage; throwing herself on top of me, she brought us both to the ground. Kana rolled us over, placing her hands at my throat. "You don't know what love is; you're just a damn canine, a fucking bitch playing with your little rat boy toy. He'll grow tired and leave you for some other slut."**_

_**I was struggling to throw her off, but her knee was digging into my stomach, making it harder to move. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.**_

_**"Get it through your head. He. Doesn't. Love. You."**_

_**I clawed my nails into her arm and hissed back into her ear. "Get it through YOUR head." She leaned closed, only a little, but it helped. I bit her neck, hard, making her move her hands from my neck. I rolled us over so I was on top. "He loves me and I love him. So you can butt the fuck out of my relationship."**_

_**She thrashed around under my grip, a growl building in her throat. "Why would you 'love' someone like a Sohma? The Rat nonetheless...The Sohma's are greedy, ill-tempered, cocksucking bitches. Yuki, the fucking rat, is one of the worst. A lying, backstabbing, good-for-nothing cheat. It's inevitable with guys like that, they'll cheat on you, use you, abuse you; and as I said there's already another girl."**_

_**With every word, she became cockier. She thought she had won this. **_

_**I punched her. Then I punched her again...and again...and again. I was sitting on her stomach, my legs holding down her arms, while I swung my fists at her face, hoping it would shut her up. **_

Niiro shook me out of my thoughts by literally shaking me. I blinked a few times and noticed Tohru and Yuki standing in front of us, with concerned looks on their faces.

"Where did you go just now?" Niiro muttered.

I shook my head. "Just a dream I've been having…"

"Whatever it was, you looked deep in thought."

"Yeah...it's been on my mind for a while…" The concerned looks didn't go away. "It's nothing to worry about."

Niiro shrugged but stood up and left the room, most likely in search of Shigure. Tohru sat down in front of me and Yuki to the right of me.

"I was surprised you didn't come to the school today." Yuki wondered aloud.

I nodded. "Yeah, Niiro and I were here all day; he and Shigure were working on their newest smut while I attempted to do some last minute homework."

_**Homework? **_Tohru thought to herself and I nodded.

"Yeah, homework. I'm technically in school so I have homework."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't know you were still in school…"

I grinned. "Homeschooled, actually. A third year in high school...I'm not that older than Yuki."

She was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Why are you homeschooled and not out in normal high school?"

"The head of our family doesn't really like us interacting with the Sohma's but I refused to go to any other high school. Niiro and I don't go anywhere where the other doesn't, so he was awesome and stayed with me."

She stared at me as she slowly understood everything. "I just realized...I don't know much about you two."

Niiro chose that exact time to walk back in the room; he held a half eaten rice ball in his hand and a grin on his face. "I don't think you want to know about Kat and I. We aren't people with simple lives...but then again, you live with three of the weirdest Sohma's." He sat down to the left of me and crossed his legs.

"I'm in a nice mood right now, so ask anything and I'll try my best to answer." I shrugged.

She was quiet for a moment. "...I have yet to find out what makes you able to hug the others without them changing."

_**Is she for real?**_ I asked Niiro._**She hasn't figured that part out yet?**_

_**Well, from what I hear, she's just recently moved in. So she's a little new to the secret.**_

_**Yeah, well, I have yet to find out what makes her so special that she gets to know the secret anyway.**_

I cleared my throat. "Well, you see... It's because I'm not from this planet..."

Everyone, including Niiro and Yuki, stared at me in shock of some sort. Niiro burst into loud laughs. "Retard..." He turned toward Tohru and started his story. "You know how the Sohma's have their curse relating to the Chinese Zodiac?" She nodded so he continued. "Us Kobainu's are also cursed. Although ours is a little less interesting. Kobainu means 'small dog', and that is pretty much what the cursed one's are. There are actually many cursed families..."

"Not that many. Maybe like four in the whole world." I interrupted. "But as he was saying, our family has a story about our animals, but I can't remember-"

"It had something to do with a huge fight between dogs and cats..."

_**Stop interrupting me!**_ I yelled at him.

_**You did it first!**_

_**Whatever. She asked me, so I'll finish. **_

_**...well can I show her then?**_ He asked.

_**If she let's you.**_ "Niiro and I are the twin foxes for our generation, our younger sister, Katana, is a grey wolf...etc."

I let this sink in for Tohru before continuing. She interrupted with a question. "Fox? Your name is Katsune... Silver fox? But your hair and eyes are red in color."

"Exactly. Niiro and I were predicted to be each other. Being the first born, he was said to be the red fox and I the silver."

"But didn't someone notice when you were born that you had red hair and eyes and he grey?"

I shook my head. "Not really. When the fox is a newborn, it's hard to tell the color. The color of the fur starts off dark, almost grayish, then, as it matures, the color changes."

Niiro let it stay quiet for a moment before asking her, "You wanna see?" with a grin on his face.

I shook my head. "Dude, that was just creepy."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She ended up saying yes so he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug then immediately poof-ed into his form. He was bigger than I was in animal form. He looked almost like an adult fox but because he was a dark gray, it made him look like a large cat. Just staring a him like that made me groan.

"No wonder I'm in such a shitty mode...I miss walking around like that. I can't because of this damn hand..."

Niiro chuckled and jumped onto my lap. "Maybe next time, you'd think twice about getting in a fight..."

I looked down at my hand in the wrap. Yuki shook his head. "Didn't Hatori say you're supposed to have a sling?"

I shrugged. "He might have said something like that."

Tohru stared at Niiro who jumped off my lap and into hers. She had started petting him and he actually started mewing. I would have to use this moment to embarrass him later.

Yuki pulled me onto his lap. _**I have a question for you...**_ "What are you really dreaming of these past few nights?"

Niiro and Tohru looked up at me as I looked down. "I've been seeing little snip-its of what had happened and a little more each night... But I can't tell I it happened for certain or if it's simply my mind mixing my thoughts together."

_**What is she trying to see?**_ Tohru thought.

"I'm trying to remember what happened when I last interacted with Kana."

Tohru's mind went blank._** That could have been a fluke... What do you have so far?**_

I was out of it so I didn't realize how confused she was. "We argued and got into a fight."

"What about-"

"I hear you're going to Kaibara High with us next year." Tohru butted in_**. She looked a troubled speaking of it so a subject change would be best. **_

I grinned. "Thank you…" Then I continued when she looked confused. "I think I might have forgotten to mention...you remember Hatori? How he can hide someone's memories?"

She nodded.

"The foxes of our family have been blessed, or cursed, with the ability to...well, read minds."

Her eyes widened a tad. "Read minds?"

"Yes, foxes were once used as spies amongst the felines." Niiro grinned.

"Niiro and I try not to invade everyone's thoughts...sometimes it's an accident."

The phone rang and was picked up by a giddy Shigure. His mood changed as soon as he answered. "Kureno? Uh, hello."

Yuki leaned his chin on my head, his arms around me, and held me close. I relaxed into his embrace and sighed. "Don't you guys have any homework?"

He shook his head, slightly. "No, but I have to study for the finals soon."

"I have a few assignments to get done…" _**I'd hate to ask Yuki for some help with it when he has to study himself…**_

"Tohru...if you need some assistance...I could help." Niiro shrugged.

A grin spread across her face. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

He smiled then jumped off her lap and to his paws. He picked up his clothes in his mouth and stalked out of the room. It had become quiet as Tohru left to go get her homework and Yuki simply began playing with my hair.

"Don't you have studying to do?" I giggled.

"Yeah, but that can wait.." _**I can think of something else I'd rather do.**_

I heard Niiro gag. "TMI, Yuki! TMI!"

Did he seriously spell it out? Is he reading one of those preppy girls' text? That wasn't it; he ruined the moment. _**You should confess your feelings to Arisa and get laid yourself. **_

_**Fuck you!**_

_**That's what he was going to suggest, but nooooooo, you wanted to ruin it.**_

Yuki chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"She might be...but why does that concern Akito?"

I looked over at Shigure who was still on the phone. He met my gaze and immediately looked away. I tilted my head so I could look at Yuki. I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "Does...Does Akito know about us?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it, I haven't said anything. He usually keeps to himself, Kureno, and Hatori, and I don't think Haa said anything."

"No, I was not aware of any such thing. You know how Kana is. She likes to keep a tight leash on her _minions_."

_**"So you haven't heard? Katsune and Kana got into a falling out."**_ Kureno whispered. _**"Kana apparently pushed Kat too far and she finally snapped."**_

He looked back over to me, "you don't say?"

I shrugged. I don't remember most of it anyway. He went back to his call and I went back to whispering to Yuki and eavesdropping. "Go get your book and I'll help you study."

"I doubt I'd pay attention to it anyway, what with you being right there, tempting me." He murmured back.

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks at his words.

"Well, what started the fight?"

_**"I heard that Kat confessed to Kana her love for Yuki. This angered Kana and she said some rude words, pissing off Kat."**_

"What did she say?"

_**"She started cussing us out, saying Yuki would be a lying cheat; he doesn't deserve her and she doesn't deserve love."**_

I tried to look like I wasn't paying attention to Shigure but I was failing. Even Yuki was staring at him.

"And where did you hear this from?"

_**"Somewhere along the grapevine. The maids talk and that talk passes along." **_

Shigure nodded. "Kureno, what was the reason for this call?"

_**"Oh right, Akito knows that Kat is with Yuki at the moment, and she wants her over here right now."**_

"And for what reason does she need to be there?"

_**"...Because Akito said so…**_"

"Riiight."

I slid off of Yuki's lap and stood to my feet. Yuki followed my lead and got up himself. Niiro asked if I wanted him to come with because Tohru was done and she was getting ready for work. Shigure hung up the phone and shook his head. "Kat, you're not a Sohma so you don't have to listen to Akito. It is your choice if you want to go."

As he spoke, Niiro and Tohru walked down the stairs. Niiro bumped his shoulder into mine and nodded. _**I'll go with you, Yuki has to stay and study.**_

"Yeah, I'll go. Id I was able to stand up to Kana...Akito shouldn't scare me." _**Then again, I don't remember how I got the courage to stand up to her…**_

"What are we missing?" Yuki muttered.

"Akito wishes to speak with Kat." He spoke to him the to me, he muttered, "you don't have to go if you don't want-"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll go. And before you say anything, Yun-Yun, no, you don't have to go with." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have my big brother to protect me." If anything did happen, I didn't want him to be there. I hope he realized I was trying to protect him and simply leave it be.

He dropped the subject. _**Okay, it probably isn't a good idea to have us both there; it may just piss her off even more.**_

I smiled sadly. "Thanks for understanding."

The others walked us outside; Tohru hoped to be able to walk with us to work. "We could get Hatori to come pick you two up." Yuki mumbled.

Niiro shook his head. "We actually drove here ourselves."

_**How?**_ Yuki asked. Shigure giggles like a little school girl.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful!"

I turned to Tohru, grinning. "Would you like a ride to work?"

"N-no, I don't want to be a both-"

"You won't be...Just one thing though...Have you ever ridden shogun on a motorcycle?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had given Tohru my helmet as Niiro retrieved the bikes from the side of the house. She was a little afraid and even more so when I told her that she would have to ride with me; Niiro wouldn't be able to drive is he had transformed. I think she was afraid of me driving because I might not have been able to support her and the bike, she didn't know that I was more than capable of doing that.

I kissed Yuki goodbye, telling him in a whisper, that I loved him. He told me to come back safely and I promised. I pulled out my sunglasses an slipped them on, needing at least something to shield me from the wind...and to look cool while doing so. Tohru mounted the bike after me, wrapping her arms around my abdomen.

Niiro shook his head at me as we drove off waving. He knew that I wanted to pop a wheelie to scare Tohru even more, but he replied about that being cruel, so I had to refrain from doing that.

Her job was not that far away from the Main House so it was pretty simple to find it. During the entire ride, Tohru was freaking out. It was probably her first time on a motorcycle so I couldn't blame her. It wasn't until we were almost there did she actually calm down. She _seemed_ to enjoy the rest of the ride. I, myself, enjoyed the ride because we were in silence. Niiro and I weren't speaking because he was thinking about what reason Akito would want to speak with me. It gave me time to think about the same exact thing.

We pulled up to the building and a shaking Tohru got of the bike. She removed the helmet and handed it to me. I shook my head. "It's gonna be late when you get off so we're going to come back and pick you up."

"Oh, I couldn't-"

"Tohru, it's okay. We're only a mile away and you know how it gets here late at night. I don't want you walking home when you can get a ride...and I know how much fun you had when you relaxed." I winked at her.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you." She walked inside the building, clutching the helmet, hurrying along. Niiro removed his helmet and chuckled. "She must be growing on you."

"No, not really. But because Yuki thinks so highly of her, I'm trying to be a nice person." I smiled. "Now let's go see what Akito wants."

_**I am getting more into writing this but I fell that I am going off topic in a lot of parts...maybe adding too much to the chapter or whatever, but I enjoy writing this so I guess that's what really counts. :D**_


	5. Meeting

Foxxy 5

Saturday, January 28, 2012

10:41 PM

Animalistic Urges

Chapter 5

Our meeting with Akito didn't go wonderful...it didn't go great at all. In fact, it totally sucked.

We went straight over to the Sohma Main House after dropping Tohru off at work. A maid escorted us inside and over to Akito's room. Along the way we had gotten some strange looks from the other family members, those not apart of the curse: the Outside Family.

It wasn't until we reached the room did I think about it. Akito and Kureno stood by the door, watching us enter.

I nodded my head while Niiro bowed.

_**Bow!**_ He told me.

_**Never.**_

"Katsune...Niiro. We expected you'd bring your brother, although we hoped you would not have." Akito muttered. "Kureno…" Akito spoke only his name and he was immediately on Niiro, dragging him out of the room. Niiro struggled but with the help of another guy, they were able to get him out of the room.

"What the hell?" I spun around, glaring at Akito. Kana, who I was surprised was here, walked out of the shadows from the opposite wall. "Where the hell did you come fr-...When did you two become buddy-buddy? I thought you hated each other's guts…"

Kana giggled. "Oh we do...but we both wish for the same thing today…"

I hissed. "Kana...I see you still have a black eye, and a slowly healing busted lip. Did you team up with Akito to get back at me?"

She growled. "Shut up!"

Akito kept her cool. "Are you wondering why we asked you here?"

"Just a lot." I muttered.

_**Me too.**_ Niiro chuckled.

_**Where are you? **_

_**Sitting with Haru in his room, listening to you.**_

Akito stood up from her spot and walked over to where I was standing. She ran a finger across my cheek, grinning. "I would hate to see a beautiful face like this ruined." I was unable to push her away because Kana was directly in front of me, pinning my arms against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I growled.

Akito grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head up to her. "Do not speak unless spoken to. Kana, what kind of generation are you raising over there?"

"I asked myself that a month ago. I think I really did screw up with this one." she replied.

_**If you ask me, you screwed up with them all.**_ Akito thought but said nothing about this aloud. "We should teach her some manners...Now, Kat, why do you believe you are here?"

"You two do not approve of my and Yuki's relationship, and you are both here to attempt and stop us from seeing each other."

Akito took a step back and clapped her hands. "Brilliant. Smart little girl. Now," she muttered to Kana, "what can we do to stop this?"

"Since simply hurting her won't work, we could turn to someone close to her, someone she can't always protect."

"Niiro...Katana..." Akito grinned.

"LEAVE HER OUT!" I yelled. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

A hand flew out and slapped me across the face.

Akito chuckled. "It seems we hit a sore spot with her sister, Kana. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Katana wouldn't even see it coming."

"Kat, we're doing this for you." Akito sighed. "If only you knew..."

"I don't give a damn." I spat.

The hands holding my arms against the wall were gone and someone struck my stomach. I let out a gasp, not expecting that, and without anything holding me up, I fell to my knees. Again, Akito yanked me up by the hair.

"What happened to being respectful?" Kana shook her head. "Think of the people you would put in danger...if you don't care if your 'love' gets hurt. Think of you mother and father, your little sister, twin brother...friends. Think of the Sohma's...Think of poor, innocent Tohru; the other woman."

I still couldn't breath from the strike to the gut.

"Think of Yuki."

I gasped, trying to gain air. "You wouldn't...dare."

"Wouldn't I?... Or maybe we should stick with Katana for the time being."

As she said this, the door opened and Kureno brought in a blindfolded and tied Katana. I stood to my feet only to be forced back down by Kana. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, don't worry, Kat. We're not going to hurt her today." Kana chuckled. _**Not physically, at least.**_

"Kat? Is that you? What's happening? Kat?...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

I chuckled. _**Well, she is my little sister...**_

Akito stepped forward and backhanded Katana in the face. Tears stated to slowly fall down Tana's cheeks.

"Don't touch her." I growled.

Kureno shoved her towards the middle of the room, and switched spots with Kana. Kana walked over to Katana, crouching down, she removed her blindfold. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Kana?"

"Are you wondering why you are here?" Tana nodded. "Well, Kat was being disobedient and you're here to help us punish her."

Katana looked over at me, her eyes full of tears. I shook my head, hoping she would understand I was telling her not to worry. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she thought about what could happen. Kureno pulled my arms behind my back, it almost looked like Katana and I were mirror images across the room. Akito stepped towards Kureno and I, away from the others, grinning like a madman. Kana held Katana down, preventing her from leaving. I figured that whatever they were going to do to me, they were going to force Katana to watch. Whip me or hit me, it doesn't matter, we're both strong...if only that was what they had planned.

Akito kneeled before me, pulling a knife out of her pocket. _**If you choose Yuki over obedience, then we'll leave a permanent reminder**_... She lowered the blade to my stomach, raising my shirt with her other hand. It baas probably a bad time for me to worry if the weapon was sanitized. A look into her thoughts scared me. She planned to carve 'RAT' into my abdomen for my 'infatuation with the damn thing' and for being one myself; for being a rat, a scoundrel…

"Katana, remind you, there are different ways of punishing someone." As she spoke, she slid the blade down my stomach, slicing just over an inch long. I gasped, not expecting that she would really do that.

_**This isn't punishment...it's insanity. **_I growled low, trying not to let them get the best of me.

Three more quick cuts and the 'R' was done. I struggled in Kureno's grip, trying to get out, but he simply held tighter. I glanced at Katana, watching the tears fall. As much as this hurt, it hurt even more that she was forced to watch me in pain.

Akito continued. "But after so many different retributions that had failed before, we were left with few options." She began on the 'A' and in the distance I could hear the thoughts of Niiro trying to get back inside. I don't usually do well with blood so by the time she had finished the 'A' I was feeling woozy. Maybe Shigure was right, I probably shouldn't have come here today.

I stared at the red lines of blood dripping down the wounds. I tried, and failed, to get away from Kureno's grasp. The cock was too strong. I could hear Katana's sobs as she tried to turn away. I smiled sadly at her. "Hey, Tana, it's not so bad. It's like getting that tattoo I always wanted." I winked at her.

She hiccupped; a strange laugh while trying to choke back the sobs. The 'T' was two quick swipes of the knife, but they hurt more than the first. The only thing I could do was to keep my expression calm for Katana. Overall, she had slices my skin about nine times: four lines for the 'R', three for the 'A', two for the 'T'...If I had not have felt this first hand, I would have thought that was a turn-on...turns out, it's painful.

I watched the blood drip from the gashes onto the floor, and gagged. It wasn't the pain that was the worst, but the sight of the red liquid coming from my body. Kureno released my hands and I fell forward, dry-heaving. I was able to just barely hold myself up with my arms out in front of me, my weak support. The scent of blood was quickly filling the room and my ears started to ring. Just before I blacked out, I noticed Niiro, Hatori, and my father break through the door.

Isamu, my father, wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up. "It's gonna be okay, Kat."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I opened my eyes to see Hatori standing over me, wrapping gauze around my stomach. I struggled to shift when his eyes shot up and met mine. "Stop moving." I froze immediately, feeling light headed.

"Katana...Where is she?"

"Your father was consoling her last I checked...she is going to be scarred for life after this, after watching her only sister being carved by a pumpkin...She looks up to you, you know…"

I stopped listening, at least she's with Dad… I lost consciousness again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Kat...Kat...wake up, Kat...please, wake up.**_

I heard the faint sounds of sobbing. Cracking an eye open, I saw Katana kneeling only feet away from the couch I was lying on.

_**Shit...was I shot last night or what?**_

Upon hearing my conscious thoughts, Niiro crashed through the room. "Kat?"

I chuckled, tilting my head towards him, "hey."

"Hey…" he let out a long breath. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"How long…was I out of it?"

Niiro hadn't even answered before Katana jumped onto me. I bit back a scream as her knee came into contact with my stomach. Niiro tried to say something but had no idea what to. "Uh, Tana...be careful. Kat's probably still in pain."

Katana moved a little to the side, the tears already threatening to spill. I wrapped her in a hug and she laid her head on my shoulder. _**I'm sorry. I didn't...think about...I'm sorry.**_

"No...no, hush...Tana, it's okay...I'm okay." I kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, the tears spilling forward. She didn't speak but every thought she had was apologizing.

"Tana...Stop apologizing, I should be the one who's sorry…Come on, let' get up…" Niiro walked over to the bed and slowly pulled me up. I hissed out a few curses the whole way up. "So...how did their masterpiece turn out?"

_**How can you be joking about something like this?**_

_**Katana was there the whole time…She saw everything. I don't want her thinking that this was horrible and fuck her up for the rest of her life. The only thing that could have gone worse would have been if I died.**_

"We don't mention death. Not one word of it." Don't think like that.

Well you know that that was what they wanted to do. No one really stands up the either of them. "And you still haven't answered my question... How long was I out for?"

Niiro shrugged. "You wouldn't believe it. It's been three moths."

Katana jumped off the bed and grabbed my hand. "Don't listen to Nii-san, you were only asleep for like a day."

"Wait...what about Tohru? I was supposed to pick her up and -"

"Relax Kat." Niiro shook his head. "I picked her up...but that reminds me...what are you going to do about Yuki?"

I took a few steps them stopped. The pain in my stomach had come back at full force. "I...was thinking about that... I don't think...that we're meant for each other...all this stuff that keeps happening, maybe its like a sign...saying that we shouldn't be together…"

"Dammit Kat... Quit thinking like that...you've been obsessed with him since you two first met..."

"Yeah. And maybe my obsession is like Kagura's...because I feel sorry for him..."

"You can-t be ser-"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do...You didn't hear them...they won't stop until it's done. They threatened everyone. It's not only Akito I have to deal with, Kana was there…"

"Kana wasn't there."

I glared at him. "Kana was there. I know what I saw."

"Kat...I was there before and after...I couldn't see her and neither could Dad or Hatori."

_**I saw her. **_Katana thought. _**She was the one forcing me there.**_

"See, I'm not just seeing things."

_**There were under pain and stress.**__**They don't know what they saw**_.

"Dammit, Niiro! Shut up. I know what I saw. Kana was definitely in that fucking room."

"Then why did no one else but you girls see her? Even Akito said it was only her and Kureno with you two.

There was a knock on the door and in came Hatori. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to change Kat's bandages."

Niiro grabbed Katana's hand and tried to drag her out. She pulled back and hid behind me. _**I want to stay with her...She probably feels alone right now. **_

_**Leave her. **_Hatori told Niiro. _**She needs to see for herself that Kat is going to be fine.**_

Niiro slipped out of the room in silence, though there was a whole lot on his mind.

"Don't worry about him, he needs to cool off. He was angry these past few hours." Hatori asked me to lift my shirt so he could check the wound. "They hadn't let him in and the whole time he could hear what was happening." He unwrapped the bandages while Kana held my hand tighter. It was easy simple to know that she was worried...but Niiro showed his concern differently.

I snuck a peek at the dried bloody wound. I felt light headed again. I had to look away from it before I felt faint. This...mark would remind me of him now...How was I going to stay away from the person I love the most? I would just think about Katana. I care more about her than I do myself.

Hatori was done quickly. "Your abnormal healing won't be able to help you. This will be a permanent scar...It will stop bleeding in is own time; you r body wont change that."

"When will the soreness go away?" I muttered.

Katana held my hand tighter, fearing I was in pain.

"A few day, a week at most." He stared at me for a moment before looking away. "No one other than your immedieate family has heard of this...but Yuki called an hour ago, asking if things went well. I told him you were asleep so he might call back later...what are you planning to do?"

I shook my head. "There's nothing I can do. Akito and Kana won't stop…"

"...was Kana really there?"

Katana nodded. "I don't think it was her idea...I think she just told Akito what happened and Akito was the one with the plan."

Hatori nodded. "So you're just going to break it off with him?"

"it's the only thing I can do to protect everyone…"

_**You can't let them ruin your life...Sometimes you have to do what you want, what you know is right.**_

I looked down at my covered stomach and sighed. It was swollen and to any one I'd look pregnant. Oh, I can already see the rumors. _**I was breaking up with Yuki because he wasn't my baby daddy. **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had to sneak out of Hatori's room so no one noticed I was leaving. I needed to go home and the only way I could was to take my bike and I don't think Niiro would have approved. I was tempted to go to Shigure's house, simply so I could talk to Yuki. I was so close to actually doing that that I actually drove there. I sat on my bike, staring at the house. It was almost one-thirty in the morning and I could still see Kyo lying on the roof.

The engine of the bike seemed to have awoken him from a light slumber. He stood to his feet and stared at me. _**What are you doing here?**_

I shouldn't even be here. Checking the thoughts of everyone else inside, I was glad to know they were all asleep. I walked over to the ladder still there lying against the wall. He walked over to the edge and waited for me to climb my way up. I struggled most of the way but hid my pain well...or so I thought.

"So what brings you here at this time of night?" He was actually very relaxed at the moment, he wasn't sarcastic or anything. I liked this Kyo, but it was rare to see this side of him.

"I...I talked to Akito the other day...Kana was there."

"Guessing it didn't go well…"

I shook my head. "Not at all...they were trying to break up Yuki and I...They tried so many different ways, but finally...they broke me." I sat on the edge of the roof, my feet hanging off the side, lying back against the cold tile. "They threatened everyone...Yuki...Niiro...Tohru...Katana…"

"That doesn't even make sense. They have nothing to do with it, why bring them in?"

"Akito and Kana are sadists. They enjoy our pain...physical and mental…"

We were in silence for a minute or two when he finally asked. "What did they do?"

"Katana...They brought her in…" I replayed the last day for him as he listened. As much as he hates Yuki, he approves of our relationship; he says everyone deserves happiness and we bring that out in each other. Kyo doesn't like showing emotion, but there are times like this where he's like a little brother to me.

"Ototo-chan, I...I don't know what to do...but until I can do anything about Kana and Akito, I have to think about Katana and the others before my own happiness...I'm afraid the stuff that happened yesterday will scare her for life. She wouldn't leave my side all day up until she fell asleep." I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I just came by today to say goodbye."

"You're not seriously gonna leave…?"

"Until I can think of something better...As far as I know, Akito and Ka are going to have someone stalk us."

"Have you thought about what it's going to do to Yuki?"

I snorted. "I never expected you to be the caring person...and to Yuki of all people."

"Yeah, well…" He shrugged. "He'll get all depressed and won't want to fight."

I chuckled. Of course. "Well, I should probably go. ...You're the only one outside my family that knows...can we keep it like that for a while?"

He looked up at the stars. "I guess so... But you have to tell them soon. Besides...I'm not going to lie to Tohru, if she asks me anything about you directly, I have to tell her!"

I didn't want to tell him that he wouldn't have to worry about that. Tohru is such an airhead that I doubt she who ask him, directly, about me, about this situation...I kissed his forehead. "If Yuki asks anything...just tell him I love him."

He shrugged. "It won't be in those exact words, but I can try my best."

I stood to my feet, and with his help, I was able to safely get off the roof. We said goodbye, I told him I would think about this and find a different solution but until then...it's gonna be like this. I found it a little easier driving away, knowing that someone understood me.


End file.
